


Dancing Under the Beautiful Night Sky

by Ichigoo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Night, glacia is refrenced a lot lol, metagross and milotic are best pals, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigoo/pseuds/Ichigoo
Summary: Wallace seems to be a nervous reck over his upcoming contest. Luckily, Steven Stone is here to help his friend out.Steven and Wallace end up dancing the night away.Steven thought it was going to be a normal night, until something unusual happens.What could this dance lead to?
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dancing Under the Beautiful Night Sky

Steven Stone was taking his daily nightly strolls with his partner, Metagross. The stars looked absolutely wonderful, that night. Metagross would dance around happily under the night sky, which made the male feel calm.   
It was truly a beautiful night.  
“Miilo!” A Pokemon cry was heard in the distance. Hm? That sounds like an awfully familiar Pokemon....  
“Metagroo…” Metagross perked up, and began to follow the whine.  
“Metagross, wait up!” Steven yelled, running towards his Pokemon. The closer the two got, the more noises they heard, which were behind bushes and trees. I’ve definitely heard these voices before…  
Steven uncovered the bushes for his Metagross, and notices the figures.  
It was his friend, Wallace and his Milotic. It looked liked Wallace was pacing around in circles, before Steven came along. Steven’s face began to fluster up.  
There was no hiding it, but Steven Stone has feelings for Wallace. He couldn’t really help himself. His gorgeous, handsome face, with his perfectly well fit body, and his beautiful, big blue eyes. How can someone not fall for him?   
“S-Steven?” Wallace questioned. The silver haired male snapped out of his fantasies, and went back to reality.  
“Wallace, what are you doing out here?” Steven asked, getting closer to his friend.   
The mint haired male nervously smirked at his friend. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”  
“Metagross heard the cry of your Milotic…” Wallace looked over at the two Pokemon. They were both grinning at each other.  
“Seriously, Milotic? I told you to be quiet,” Wallace whispered, as his Water type Pokemon began to giggle. The male turned back to Steven, and sighed. “Look, you shouldn’t be here right now. I really need to focus, at the moment.”  
“What, focused?” Steven questioned. “Wallace, is something troubling you? You seem frustrated…”  
The mint haired man sighed, once more, then started to chuckle. “Oh deary me, I can’t even act normal when I’m under pressure.” Wallace takes a seat on a log, as he gazes up at the stars. Steven does the same, but instead of looking at the stars, he looks over at his friend’s face, of course while blushing.   
“W-Well, what's wrong, Wallace?” Steven asked, worriedly. “You can tell me anything.”  
Wallace looked over at Steven, with a relieved face. “Thanks, Steven.” He looked back up at the stars, and frowned. “I feel very anxious right now, if you couldn’t already tell.”  
“Why is that?”  
“You know that Contest Spectacular I have tomorrow?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m going to see that!” Steven and Wallace both smile at each other.  
“Heh, yeah.” Wallace’s eyes glittered, yet he still had a worried look on his face. “But, I am supposed to have a dance routine prepared with Glacia, for the contest.”  
“Oh.” Steven didn’t really know how to react. It wasn’t because he didn’t understand what Wallace was talking about, he just felt a little jealous that his crush got to dance with someone else, other than himself.  
“Yeah, I just didn’t have enough time to finalize the routine, and the show tomorrow night, and Glacia will be very angry with me, and-”  
“Woah, woah, woah, Wallace please calm down!” Steven Stone exclaimed. Wallace took a deep breath.  
“Alright.”  
“Okay, Wallace, I really want to help you with your dance, but I don’t really know how I can,” The silver haired male looked away from his friend. “I’m sorry.”  
“No please don’t be sorry, I was the one who dragged you into this situation.”  
“Well, even if you did drag me into this situation, I still want to help you out,” Steven looked back Wallace with his blushing smile.  
“Haha, thank you, Steven.” The mint haired male smiled back.  
“Hmm, but how can I possibly help you?” The two men started to think of potential to help out Wallace’s dance routine.  
“Oh! I know,” Wallace beamed, as he stood up from the log. “Maybe I can practice the dance on you! Pretend like you are Glacia, or something like that.”  
“That sounds like an excellent idea, Wallace,” Steven nodded, as he also stood back up from the log. “But, how will that help you? I don’t know your dance routine. I don’t even know how to dance!”  
“Oh, ho ho, Steven Stone, quit being so modest!” The mint haired man laughed. “Besides, I’m going to be the one directing the dance. You’ll be like a test dummy, in a way.”  
“Well, if you put it like that, it sounds like it could work out, greatly,” Steven gave it one last thought, then grinned at his friend. “Okay, let's do this.”  
Wallace started to jump around in joy, then gave Steven a big hug. “Oh thank you so much, Steven! Thank you!”  
Steven Stone flustered up, and began to giggle. “Heh, no worries.”  
The two men broke the hug, and started to prepare for the practice routine. Wallace took a deep breath, and gave out a serious, yet cherry look. He held out his hand to Steven. “Take it when you’re ready, Steven.”  
Steven’s face was all red, at this point. Dancing with his crush? What if he screwed up the coragraphy? What if he does something embarrassing in front of him. The silver haired male slowly intertwined his hand with the other. Wallace made one last smile before pulling Steven into his arms.  
“Woah!” Steven couldn’t believe how much motion was in this dance routine. He was getting flinged into all sorts of different directions. And it wasn’t like Wallace was making up random moves, he knew what he was doing. Steven could tell by the focused look into the elegant man’s eyes. The determination in his face made Steven realize how perfect Wallace was.   
Not only was he attractive all over, but he had such a colorful personality. He can be the most wild, exciting performer at times, but can also be a kind gentleman when he needs to be.  
Not to mention that he not only does contests, but he is also a strong gym leader. It’s amazing how he can balance two of his jobs together, and still manage to hang out with his friends. Steven Stone can’t even come up with a schedule for his Champion duties and his mineral research.  
And to top it all off, Wallace was just down right gorgeous. It’s no surprise that Wallace is on the cover of magazines, and has a huge fanbase. But Steven felt different from the other fans. Like, his feelings for Wallace was like a strong emotion, that has stuck with him for a while, now. Steven didn’t just have a crush on him, he loved him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.  
While Steven Stone was thinking, Wallace was gracefully dancing the night away. “Are you doing alright, Steven?” Wallace asked.  
“Hm?” The silver haired male went back to reality, and smiled. “Er, yeah! Just keep going.” Wallace smiled, and kept on going.  
The routine lasted for longer than Steven thought it would. But he didn’t care. Steven Stone was just enjoying his unexpected night with Wallace.  
And during this entire time, Metagross and Milotic were having fun watching their two trainers have a moment.  
Wallace pushed Steven out, still holding his hand. He gave his friend a quick spin, then pulled him back into his arms, closely. So close that they’re faces almost touched one another. They were both panting, due to how much energy was used in that dance routine.  
Steven Stone started to gaze into Wallace’s eyes, as the mint haired male slowly began to tilt his head, and edged closer to his friend’s face.  
Then, Wallace pressed his lips against Steven’s. The silver haired male was shocked, and he didn’t know how to react.   
One moment, he was blushing, and thinking about how Wallace just kissed him from out of the blue. However, Steven thought that this was still part of the routine, and that he was supposed to kiss Glacia.   
Or force, he started to grow jealous about that thought, so he decided to make this moment last for as long as he could.  
After about a couple of seconds, Wallace pulled away from Steven, with a guilty, yet flustered face. Steven was panting more loudly than before, just trying to process what just happened.  
After about a minute of just breathes, the silver haired boy finally managed to speak.  
“I-Is that part of your dance routine?” Steven Stone questioned.  
Wallace gave out a panicked look, and sighed. “No, Steven, i-it wasn’t,” The flustered mint haired man gentle pushed away his friend. Steven’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t help myself, you looked so handsome, and elegant under the stars, and I didn’t know how to tell you, so I just-” Wallace couldn’t even finish that sentence because he felt so bad. He slowly started to back away from his friend.  
“Steven, I’m g-gonna go now,” Wallace sighed. “I-I’m really sorry…”  
Before the mint haired male could step away any further, Steven ran towards his friend, and pushed their lips together, once more.  
But this time, the kiss felt right. The two of them knew that it was no accident, and that it was suppose to happen. Steven and Wallace truly felt like they were in love with each other.  
Eventually, the two parted their lips, and just looked into each other’s happy, yet calm eyes. They both had big smiles on their blushing faces.  
“I love you, Wallace.” Steven Stone confessed, as his smile grew bigger.  
The other man began to giggle. “I love you too, Steven.”   
Steven gave Wallace a hug, and chuckled. “And of course, your dancing was amazing!”  
“Yeah, I guess I was worrying over nothing. I did know the routine!” The two of them broke the hug. “And it was all thanks to you.”  
The silvered hair male beamed with joy, before looking down at his watch. “Oh shoot!” Steven yelled. “It’s almost nine o’clock and I still haven’t eaten dinner,” He looked back up at Wallace, with a disappointed look. “I must be going, Wallace. But tonight was fun.”  
The minted haired man began to laugh. “Oh, Steven Stone, of course tonight was fun!” Wallace stopped laughing, and gave his friend a smile. “But you need to eat. I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye, Wallace.” Steven waved, as he began to walk out. It was a couple of seconds of silence, and Steven leaving, before Wallace interrupted him.  
“Wait, Steven.” Wallace said.  
“Yes?” The silver haired man looked back at his friend.  
“After the Contest Spectacular, w-would you like to have dinner with me?” Wallace’s face began to fluster.  
“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”  
“Ah, heh, I g-guess?”  
Steven Stone stepped closer to Wallace, with a grin. “If you’re taking me out on dates, does that mean that were boyfriends?”  
The mint haired male started to blush even more, but still had his same smile. “I’m pretty sure we are, Steven.”  
Steven leaned in, and kissed Wallace’s cheek, and began to walk off, with his Metagross. “I’ll see you at around 6, in front of Mossdeep City?”  
“Uh, yeah! It’s a date!” Wallace blushed, holding his cheek, while waving. “Good-bye, Steven!”  
“Bye, Bye, Wallace,” Steven Stone blushed, as disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing block isn't fun


End file.
